For The Sake of Science
by CambionTwins
Summary: Dr Whitewood and Shannon wonders if sex is the same for wolfblood's as it is for humans, the two set out to do some field work starting with Maddy and Jana (who are a couple). The two humans get a lot more than they bargained for.


_This is a request fic, that Elindithas Darksbane requested but to be honest I (Succubi) took it more as a challenge than a request. The paring is Maddy/Jana/Dr. Whitewood/Shannon, Let me just say I'm not a big fan of Shannon I actually find her irritating as hell, but since they re-casted Dr. Whitewood and she is now very attractive, I figured why not give it a go. Sorry that there is not much talking in this fic, but I'm not very good at adding talking plus I don't like adding talking._

_Dr Whitewood and Shannon wonders if sex is the same for wolfblood's as it is for humans, the two set out to do some field work starting with Maddy and Jana (who are a couple). The two humans get a lot more than they bargained for._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

For The Sake of Science:

Maddy came back and is living in her old house again, with Jana as they are now a couple. With Maddy back everything feels normal again; everyone thought Maddy and Rhydian were going to be a couple, but it turns out what they had was puppy love nothing more, they are still very good friends but nothing more.

Along with studying to become a scientist, Shannon has started an internship at Segolia working under Dr Whitewood in the labs. Dr Whitewood and Shannon has become really good friends, going to lunch together and just generally getting along well.

So sitting at lunch one day they got to talking about sex, and then they started wondering if sex was the same for two wolfblood's as it is for two humans. As the conversation brought more questions than answers Dr Whitewood suggests that they investigate the topic with some field work, starting with Maddy and Jana after all they are the most likely to say yes to the two of watching as they "mate".

Shannon tried to convince Rebecca to rather just ask a few different wolfblood's about their sex life rather than going to ask Maddy and Jana if they could watch because to her that would just be awkward and what if they said no? Things would be super awkward forever.

But Rebecca told her that she would be the one asking, she promised to add that Shannon did not want to do this. That made Shannon feel a bit better, but not much after all if they said yes she would, be watching her best friend and close friend have sex.

Shannon was ripped from her thoughts by Dr Whitewood telling her that they would ask Maddy and Jana tonight after work. For the rest of the day Shannon was jumpy and distracted thinking about the night that laid ahead, even if she never admitted it to anyone she has always had a small crush on Maddy.

To say Dr Whitewood was excited would be an understatement to her this would be a field of study that no other scientist researched as of yet, and that knowledge alone has her hopping around like a little kid. To avoid making things more awkward than it will already be Dr Whitewood decided that rather than taking a video recorder, that they would just take notepads and write down every little detail.

Dr Whitewood calls in advance to tell Maddy and Jana that she and Shannon would like to come and visit them, the two wolfblood suspect that something is up but figures that they would find out tonight so they agree and tell them that they can come over right after work if they want.

Dr Whitewood tells them that would be perfect and that they would see them then, Rebecca shares the great news with Shannon who now looks ten shades paler. When the two of them were talking about it over lunch, she never thought things would take a turn like this, even though she is more than a little nervous the scientist in her is excited.

Finally all the work for the day was done, so Dr Whitewood and Shannon decided to leave early from work to go over to Maddy and Jana's house. Their colleagues at work found it very odd when they left early, as they are normally the last to leave.

On the ride over to Maddy and Jana's house Shannon tries to convince Dr Whitewood that this is not the best idea as they are friends with them and this could ruin their friendship. Dr Whitewood explains to Shannon that wolfbloods are not as shy as humans are, besides their all grown-ups more or less and not to mention that because Maddy is tame and Jana is wild that this will be the perfect control for their field of study.

Pulling up in driveway Jana stands and waits to greet them and take them inside, when they got inside they saw Maddy putting the finishing touches on dinner. Looking at the table Dr Whitewood and Shannon saw the same as they always saw when they came for dinner at Maddy and Jana's house meat, meat and more meat luckily the two of them stopped at the store and got themselves a salad to split along with all that meat.

Dinner went by with the four friends talking about work and life, the normal small talk people partake in when eating dinner. When dinner was done Jana volunteered to wash the dishes since Maddy made dinner Rebecca said she would help, Maddy and Shannon went to the living room ending up taking about their school days.

Rebecca and Jana didn't really talk while doing the dishes as they are more the silent type when it comes to people. After finishing up the dishes the two take a moment to watch the two friends sitting on the couch laughing at something that must have been very funny, although they probably would not have thought so, the two make their way towards them and sit with them.

The room was quite for a while as the four of them sat in awkward silence, Maddy and Jana didn't say anything as they knew the other two were here for a reason and so they waited for them to say something. Shannon was becoming nervous all over again knowing full well that Dr Whitewood would be the one to break the silence, Rebecca on the other hand was just forming the right sentence in her head she did not want to scare the two young wolfbloods so she wanted to be sure she had the right words.

"Shannon and I have recently discovered that there is a field of research that no scientist has yet to study, the behaviourally differences between wolfbloods and humans during intercourse. So for the sake of science we were wondering if you would allow us to study the two of you while you partake in intercourse."

Maddy and Jana look at Dr Whitewood with an expression between 'are you kidding me' and 'WHAT!', as the words sunk in the two looked like they were thinking it over in their heads. "Can we just go discuss this in the other room for a minute?" asks Jana with Maddy nodding her agreement, "Most certainly take all the time you need" said Dr Whitewood looking unfazed by the awkwardness of the situation, Shannon on the other hand looked like she might die of embarrassment any second.

In the other room Jana gives Maddy some time to think before saying anything, when Jana sees Maddy looking a little less disorientated she puts her hand on Maddy's arm to get her attention, before looking deep into her eyes searching to see what was going on in her mind.

"I think we should do it" says Jana, Maddy looks at her in disbelieve but waits for her to explain, "What I mean is, you told me you think Shannon has a crush on you, so if we do this and she gets turned on from watching us than we know she likes you, and if she does like you let her join in" says Jana.

"What about Dr Whitewood, what if she gets turned on too?" asks Maddy, 'You just take care of Shannon, and I'll take care of Rebecca, that is if you are ok with this" says Jana hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"I actually don't mind, I think it would be nice if we could get the two of them to join us every now and again" says Maddy with a smile on her face. "Let's go tell them then" says Jana taking Maddy's hand and leading them back to where their two friends were sitting, when Shannon and Rebecca saw the two wolfbloods approaching they got up and waited for an answer.

"We'll do it, come upstairs" is all Jana says before she leads Maddy upstairs into their room and then waits for the other two. Downstairs Dr Whitewood quickly grabs two notebooks and pens, Shannon is still in shock standing with her mouth open not believing that they said yes, Rebecca seeing Shannon's distress follows Jana's lead by grabbing Shannon's hand and pulling her up the stairs and into Maddy and Jana's bedroom.

With the four of them now in a bedroom together things were getting serious Maddy and Jana were on their knees on the bed making out, while Dr Whitewood walked around the bed and took notes on every little detain, Shannon on the other hand was sitting in the corner taking notes from a far or looking like she took notes anyway.

On the bed things were getting heated as Maddy and Jana began to undress each other, Shannon could not take her eyes of the scene in front of her even if she wanted too. Maddy and Jana wanted this to happen fast but they also wanted this to look as sexy as possible, so as they took off each other's clothes they made sure to lick, nibble and bit every piece of skin that became exposed.

Maddy was now naked and on her back with an equally naked Jana hovering over her sucking on Maddy's breasts and moving a hand down towards Maddy's pussy. Without warning Jana pushes two fingers into Maddy causing her to cry out in pleasure and Shannon to squeak in her seat.

Jana smirked against Maddy's skin when she heard Shannon squeak, all the while Dr Whitewood was still taking much detained notes but could help but get aroused at what was unfolding right in front of her eyes. Shannon tried to look away but she could even long enough to take notes, watching Jana's hand move between Maddy's legs was nothing short of hypnotising.

Maddy and Jana were both aware of how aroused their friends were but decided to give them a real show before getting them to join in. Pulling her fingers out of Maddy, Jana sat up and took those two fingers into her mouth sucking off Maddy's juices, at this even Rebecca stopped taking notes and swallowed hard trying to look unfazed but failing terribly, Shannon look like her mind short circuited a while ago the book and pen both laid on the floor forgotten as her gazes was fixed on the two wolfbloods.

With Jana still on top the two were now 69ing, both Maddy and Jana wanted to cum so they pulled out all the stops licking, sucking, nibbling and biting. By now even Dr Whitewood has abandoned taking notes; Jana once more pushes two fingers into Maddy and thrusts in time with her licks.

Maddy is the first to cum moaning her release into Jana's pussy causing her to cum with her moaning Maddy's name lowly. Time seem to stand still as the two lovers came down from their high, the other to in the room were holding their breath why they did not know, it might be that they forgot how to breath.

Catching her breath Jana turned around to kiss Maddy just like always after they came do from their high, with Maddy leaning up to meet her half way. When the kiss ended Jana gave Maddy a devilish smirk to which Maddy nodded, Jana crawled to the side of the bed where Rebecca was standing before getting on her knees and pulling Rebecca down for a kiss which Rebecca quickly returned eagerly.

Getting off the bed Maddy makes her way towards a stunned Shannon, whose eyes were dark with arousal her breathing uneven. Maddy gave Shannon a sexy smile before sitting before her and looking deep into her eyes, searching for a sign that this would be no much but finding none.

Slowly Maddy leaned up and captured Shannon's lips in her own sucking on her bottom lip before slipping her tongue into her mouth and playing with her tongue. Jana on the other hand was not being gentle; she already had Rebecca in only her underwear and on her back licking and biting the skin that was exposed, leaving hickeys in her wake, Rebecca's breasts was heaving from all the attention her body was getting.

Maddy and Shannon was getting caught up in an intense make out session, hands exploring one another's bodies for the first time. Slowly Maddy eased Shannon out of her clothes, having now got her to stand up with her thus, making it easier to remove her clothes. Back on the bed Jana was removing last of Rebecca's clothes, to Jana clothes were obstacles that needed to gotten rid of nothing more.

Rebecca likes the rough hot treatment her body is getting, now that Jana has her naked goes straight towards Rebecca's breasts sucking on them hard then letting go with a pop to switch between the two. Rebecca closes her eyes and throws her head back letting out soft moans and lacing her fingers through Jana's long wild red hair.

Maddy and Shannon are both completely naked, so Maddy puts her hands on Shannon's hips and slowly guides her backwards towards the bed while kissing her. Rebecca lets out a surprised cry when Jana pushes a finger into her without any warning at all, but soon all she felt was pleasure.

Jana waited till she felt Rebecca's walls relax against her finger, before adding another finger and starting up with fast hard thrusts. Maddy eased Shannon onto the bed letting her sit on the edge of the, then kneeling between her legs taking her knees and moving her legs apart to have easy access, looking up Maddy waited till Shannon nodded before leaning forward and eating Shannon out starting with slow gentle licks.

Shannon could hear Rebecca's intense moans but could not bring herself to look away from Maddy especially when she could see and feel every lick Maddy gave her. Rebecca felt like she was flying as Jana pounded into her with her fingers, just when she thought things couldn't get any better Jana adds another finger and starts licking and nibbling on her breasts.

Maddy surprises Shannon by pushing her tongue into her twirling it around inside of her, causing Shannon to let out a sound something between a moan and a whimper. Deciding she likes this noise Maddy thrusts her tongue in and out a few times before taking her clit between her lips and sucking on it, causing Shannon to cry out as she came without warning surprising even herself, Maddy tries her best to prolong Shannon's orgasm for as long as she can.

Hearing Shannon's loud cry as her orgasm hit her, Jana now picks up the pace hoping with everything that she is that Rebecca will like this as much as Maddy normally does, Jana curls her fingers upwards effectively tapping Rebecca's G-stop without even knowing it. Like the reaction she got Jana kept doing this till she felt Rebecca's walls tightening around her fingers making movement hard but Jana was determined so she kept thrusting.

Rebecca lets out a throatily moan and arches her back as she cums around Jana's fingers hard, Jana pulls out all the stops to make this the best orgasm she has ever had. Maddy brings Shannon down from her high very slowly, knowing that she will be very sensitive down there right now so she just gentling cleans Shannon before standing up and kissing Shannon deeply slipping her tongue into her mouth to let her taste herself on her tongue.

Shannon didn't know wither to be turned on or grossed out by the taste of herself on and in Maddy's mouth but was enjoying the kiss too much to say anything. Rebecca was stilling moaning loudly as Jana was still thrusting eager to give her another orgasm and if her facial expression was anything to go on it wasn't going to take much to get her to cum again.

Before Rebecca knew what hit her she was coming again only this time it was like a shockwave of small orgasms ripping through her body. Seeing how tired Shannon is Maddy moved them so that they could lie down on the bed, but before Maddy went to lie down next to Shannon she came to Rebecca's rescue by grabbing Jana's hand whispering something into her ear.

Jana knew she got a little out of hand so she gentle pulls her fingers out of Rebecca and gave her sweet kisses randomly all over her body making her smile, being too tired to move Rebecca tried to fall asleep right where she was, but Jana would not have any of that so gentle she picked Dr Whitewood up and laid her down next to Shannon who was fast asleep cuddled into Maddy's side.

Getting in next to Dr Whitewood who turned and throw a arm and an leg over Jana in her sleep, Jana mutter under her breath that they were going to need a bigger bed. The four fell into a peaceful slumber with the two scientists sharing a thought before sleep took them; they were going to need a lot more field work with these two.

The End

There you go _Elindithas Darksbane I hope you like the fic, once again sorry that it took so long but better late than never right lol._

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
